


The New Girl In Town

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Irrelevant Tags, Like...Lots Of Backstory, Pizza, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: I not subtly teased Rosa in the last story, and this I see her first written physical appearanceThis is simply an excuse to write more MaeBea before my next big Project...which will be DnD themed...mostly





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated

While Bea and Mae don't take much time out for each other, they can do a solid for a friend, especially a COP friend. 

"Hey ladies, I need you to do someone...euh...something for me..." Aiden stammered

"I can "do" someone AND something at the same time...issat what you want?"

"No...no...no"

"Uh...what do you want then?"

"I need you two to...uh...sorta...go out with my fiancée..."

"Woah...hell no freak-show!" Mae recoiled, severely disgusted by the thought that came to her mind.

"NOT LIKE THAT...just bring her out for pizza or somethin'...she needs to hang outside our house...with people other than me...I feel like she needs to get to know you guys..."

"Wat...you uh...said you were worried with her us meeting her!"

"I did say that... but...fuck...I need you guys to do this for me, she'd love the interaction!"

"Fine...but you owe us ONE use of your taser..."

"No"

"How about we choose what you do for the next week?"

"Fine, whatever...just do this for me.."

"We got a deal, Aiden!"

Aiden exhaled deeply, and relaxed his muscles while looking down...he'd need to worry about them later

"Wait...why are we chauffeuring your girl?"

"I gotta leave town for today...she'll be here any minute..."

"Well, thanks...asshole.." Bea scoffed, looking down at Mae..who was ecstatic at the thought of having control of Aiden's weekend plans."

True to his word, another squad car rolled up, Molly of course driving, who outright hated the idea of exiting her car. Meanwhile, a tall brown female...thing, with moderate makeup and wearing a sort of white mini dress slowly appeared out of the back of the car, looking around at the urban surroundings.

"Is that..."

"Yup...the future missus Seawall...if I'm lucky..."

Mae slightly gagged on the cheese emanating from that phrase.

"Okay...so this shouldn't be too hard...just gotta wine and dine that sumbitch..."

The woman walked over to Aiden, and kissed him on the cheek, and Aiden hopped into the backseat of Molly's car. The rater imposing femme fixed her stockings, and coughed, and bowed at them.

"Hullo, my name is Rosa, I'm sure...Aiden talks about me plenty...so I shouldn't even introduce myself..."

"Damn, you tall" Mae comments, blankly staring at her legs, trying not to accidentally "peek" at something she shouldn't see.

"Well...you wanna get going, Rose?"

"I would be overjoyed to join you girls on a...what do you two call it?"

"A totally heterosexual girl on girl on girl date?" 

"Well...that could be...a way of seein' it."

Without any haste, Bea and Mae got going towards the pizza place, with Rosa close behind. While many things in town have changed, the pizza place never has, which Mae is thankful for. The front doors were still dented from Greggs attempted vandalism, which scared Rosa slightly, but she was otherwise undeterred. Once they entered, the manager glared at Mae with a deadpan glare that could rival a movie villain. Without waiting, Mae and Bea took their usual seat near the back, and made space for Rosa, who slowly sat down, unsure of the cleanliness. When the waitress showed up, Mae just said "The usual, lady..." and made sure the waitress didn't keep standing near Rosa, as Rosa was her ticket to being able to freely fuck with Aiden all she wanted.

"So, R...tell us about yourself...like...give us your story.." Mae asked, like it was a impromptu interview for a job that didn't exist.

"Uh..I came from West Birmingham...nice place...graduated Univeristy at 22...not exactly easy, but I'm glad I did it...moved to the area out of necessity...heard it was easier to get some kind of work here...might be right, might be wrong."

"So...when did you meet Aiden?"

"Heh...well...it's kind of an odd story, really..."

"Tell me, I NEED to know!"

"Well...I had the police called on me by some old pillock because my voice was "foreign"....it just turned out Aiden was the responding officer...he has such a way about him..."

Beatrice's eyes rolled slightly.

"So...let's not mince words...you two do the sex yet?"

"Uh...I'm not going to answer that..."

"Fine...fine."

"Well...I hope you girls don't put too much pressure on 'im...he's rather tense most of the time..."

"Eh, I do what I can" Mae nonchalantly stated, looking as cool as she can in the rather small restaurant seat.

The meal itself wasn't too much to write about, they had pizza...again...Rosa didn't eat anything, she ate beforehand. Mae didn't exactly tip well, she never does (she's 2cool4school...odd words but yeah.)

"So...where to next?" Rosa politely asked, not trying to aggravate the two smaller women wearing more dark colors than a stereotypical mugger from a big city.

"Uh....wanna go to your place? I hear Aiden has guns and....stuff" Mae nonchalantly slid her wants and desires into this otherwise blank conversation, hoping it'd pass right by Rosa.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't be a problem if I was HOME when Aiden returns..."

The walk over to Aiden's house was long...like...too long for Mae, who faked dying along the way so Bea would carry her...but Beatrice asked Rosa to DRAG her across the streets, almost getting run over several times by crazy motorists.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!...I almost died!" Mae broke through her facade to voice displeasure with the other two girls decision

"Well, maybe you shouldn't make everything about you, Mae..." Beatrice coldly blurted. Mae was silent for the rest of the way, still being dragged by Rosa's rather strong yet thin arms.

For Aiden's sizable abode, not much changed. Other than the name on the mailbox now including Rosa instead of....whatever girl he was dating before her. The beige-white mix of colors for the exterior next to the large windows made Mae remember why Bea might not like Aiden...Aiden is sort of a rich asshole sometimes...like...how does he afford that!?

The interior was quiet. But Aiden isn't one for volume over substance, so he likes things quiet usually (sex jokes not withstanding). Mae looked around excitedly after faking being horribly injured. She was obviously looking for one of Aiden's valuables, so she could...borrow it...for a while. But, all of the things he actually saw as valuable was well hidden, with only Rosa (and probably Beverly...) knowing where everything good is.

"So...Rosa...where's the good shit?"

"Uhh...pardon?"

"Y'know...he's a cop, he's GOTTA have something of note..."

"I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you anything about his things..."

"....fuck"

Mae then slid onto his couch, and noticed how much nicer his living space is than her room, and that difference slightly angered her.

"Rosa...are...you like...a gold digger?"

Rosa recoiled from the accusation masked as a polite question.

"Uh..I have no idea what you could mean..."

"Why did you shack up with Officer No-Fun?"

"I-I...."

Before she could answer, Aiden burst the door open with a loud greeting

"HEY, ROSIE...IM BACK BABY!"

He got no immediate response, so he looked around the entryway

"I SAID....JOHNNY LAW IS BACK IN TOWN!"

He then heard Rosas light voice reply 

"I'm in the main room, dear!"

He smiled, she was always punctual...but something about that Mae and Bea not fucking it up was a welcome thing indeed.

"You alone, toots?" He asked, expecting a resounding yes...but...

"No...no she's not" Mae responded without any emotion.

"Ah...I see..."

Mae walked up to Aiden, and glared up at him

"YOU OWE ME, DICK!" She growls at him

"Yeah, whatever...skedaddle kids...I gotta spend time with a certain femme...hehehe"

Mae and Bea did leave...with Mae wondering what she would get Aiden to do in return...perhaps, letting Mae use his taser...maybe something more creative?


End file.
